Elijah and Kol
This is the relationship between two vampire brothers Elijah and Kol. Elijah revived Kol in Bringing Out The Dead, after he had spent more than a century being dead. Kol is often referred to by fans as mini-Elijah, referring to the strong resemblance between the two brothers. Pre-history History Elijah and Kol were both born into the new world (North America). Their whole family and them were humans during The Middle Ages, until the death of their younger brother Henrik, who was killed by werewolves. Then their mother Esther and their father Mikael spoke of turning their children into the first vampires in history. They drank wine which was laced with the blood from Tatia's arm. Mikael then killed them and made them feed on human blood, making them The Original Vampires. After the death of their mother both Kol and Finn fled, whilst Elijah promised his sister Rebekah and his half-brother Niklaus that they would stick together as one, always and forever. 1114, Italy During the 12th century, Elijah, Niklaus and Rebekah were in Italy; following the Normans as they conquered the South - turning and feeding off of people as they travelled. Kol was in the East at the time, making the family infamous by not being very discreet with his actions. Elijah acknowledged this and warned Niklaus that he and Kol were making the stories of the Original Vampires spread. When Kol reunited with his siblings again, they were all invited to Alexander 's house for a gathering. Later that night, Alexander found Rebekah in a vunerable position to strike from revealing the cure and earning her trust. After daggering Rebekah, he then signalled the rest of The Five to dagger the remaining Mikaelsons with the other White Oak Daggers. However, Klaus - due to his werewolf lineage - killed the five hunters and resurrected all of his siblings, except for Finn due to him being too judgemental and a dullard. 1702, Spain While living in Spain, Kol's violent and careless nature revealed the Original family's location to Mikael, who came after them, burning the country in his wake. Elijah and Klaus went looking for Kol and found him in a tavern, having been gluttonously feasting on all of the humans there. Elijah and Klaus warned him that Mikael was coming and that they needed to leave but Kol simply refused, reasoning that Mikael only really wanted to go after Klaus, not him. They persisted, telling him that Rebekah and Finn were already onboard a ship, ready to depart but Kol brushed them off, telling them that Rebekah did whatever Klaus wanted and Finn had no say in the matter since he was daggered. When Kol continued to resist, Elijah stopped him and held him at bay while Klaus daggered him, neutralizing him so they could bring him with them as they left Europe. 1821, New Orleans When Elijah began growing close to Klaus' young ward, Marcellus Gerard, Klaus grew jealous and bored, bringing him to excessive drinking and bloodlust. He voiced him complaints to Elijah, saying that all he needed was someone to have fun with and revealed that he had undaggered Kol. Elijah rushed to the coffins downstairs to find Kol out of his box and already feeding without remorse. Later, Elijah chastised his younger brothers for their slaughter of what was reported to be forty-six people in a building. Kol corrected him by telling him it was at least sixty, saying that they must have missed checking the attic. Klaus began arguing with Elijah about Elijah's growing role in Marcellus' life while Kol snidely remarked that the boy wasn't a member of their family. Elijah watched as Klaus scornfully told Kol that Marcellus was family. Sometime later, Elijah discovered that Kol was watching Marcellus and had compelled a group of people to put on Hamlet but actually committ the murders that took place in the play. Elijah tried to stop the disturbing performance as Kol snapped a performer's neck just for getting Hamlet's name wrong. Elijah asked Kol if there was any end to his disturbing imagination, looking down on him for his sadism. Kol tried to defend himself by telling Elijah that he was simply teaching Marcellus how to be a vampire since Kol knew that Klaus wanted him to be one someday. Kol showed that he even went so far as to feed Marcellus his blood, telling Elijah that all he needed was to kill the boy and he'd be a vampire. Elijah furiously grabbed Kol but was stopped by Klaus who demanded that Elijah let Kol go. When Elijah did, Kol thanked Klaus for intervening before Klaus stuck a dagger in him yet again. While Kol lay neutralized in his coffin once more, Elijah straightened up his outfit, apologizing for what had transpired. He even went so far as to apologize for seeming to be hypocritical and against the family by letting Kol be daggered but explained that it was for Klaus' own benefit. He said that Klaus needed to be Marcellus' mentor for his own sake and that Kol's presence in Klaus' life and Elijah's in Marcellus' were preventing that. Throughout The Vampires Diaries Series |-|Season Three= Season Three |-|Season Four= Season Four In Catch Me If You Can, during a tense confrontation between Kol and Rebekah, Rebekah threatened Kol with a dagger. Kol was infuriated by this, saying that the search for the cure was ripping their family apart and that Elijah was gone because he was disgusted by his family. Kol was visibly upset about his older brother's feelings toward them. In American Gothic, Elijah acknowledged that he knew what it was like to lose a brother, having heard of Kol's death. He seemed very forgiving and sympathetic towards Elena's own loss of her younger brother, despite the role she had in killing Kol. In'' Pictures of You, when Elijah wanted to hear his siblings' reasons for wanting the cure, Klaus mentioned that he wanted to give it to Silas so Silas would stop tormenting him. He explained that Silas wanted to destroy The Other Side, which would bring all supernatural creatures back from the dead. He specifically mentioned to Elijah, knowing how much Elijah loved family, that Kol and Finn would be brought back and reunited with them but despite this, Elijah still refused to help Klaus. Throughout The Originals Series Season Two In [[Rebirth|''Rebirth]],'' Kol returned from the Other Side with the help of his mother, being put into the body of a witch named Kaleb. Elijah remained unaware that his brother was alive through the episode. In [[Alive and Kicking|''Alive and Kicking]],'' Kol took Davina Claire on a date to learn information from her but they were attacked by a group of werewolves. After Kol had been tossed aside with ease due to his new body not being strong, he watched as Davina summoned Mikael, who she had revived herself. His father slaughtered the werewolves before Elijah showed up. Elijah shared Kol's surprise at seeing their father alive. Once Mikael had fled, Elijah noticed Kol but did not recognize him in his new body. Elijah remained unaware that his brother was alive until [[Every Mother's Son|''Every Mother's Son]], ''when Finn revealed that Esther had also brought Kol back to life, and that her plan for her children was so justified that it had caused even the wildest of the siblings to see the errors of his vampire ways. He still did not know that he'd already met Kol in his new body. Quotes Gallery Kol neutralized.jpg 7rzdtX-_OLk.jpg 7YRvLS7fI2g.jpg Kol and Elijah.jpg CD3NhhK99Lc.jpg Kol2.jpg Finn Kol Elijah Klaus.jpg Finn, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol vs. Klaus.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161370-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161479-1280-720.jpg 1 (19).jpg VMuqQRNaQFQ.jpg|Nathaniel Buzolic (Kol) and Daniel Gillies (Elijah) with fans =) Trivia * Interestingly, though they had scenes together, the two brothers were never shown to speak directly to each other on-screen during the course of being on The Vampire Diaries. However, In The Originals, they first spoke directly to each other in flashbacks in Alive & Kicking.'' * Many fans think that Daniel Gillies (Elijah) and Nathaniel Buzolic (Kol) actually bare quite a resemblance and could even be mistaken for being related. * According to Kol, all the siblings (except Finn who was still neutralized) had lived together in New Orleans. * When Elijah returned in American Gothic, it wasn't clear if he was aware of Kol's death as he didn't bring it up when talking with Elena or Katherine and didn't show any reaction to it. He mentioned knowing what if felt like to lose a brother but could have been talking about Finn and Henrik. * Even though Elijah seemed to hold him in some disdane, Kol seemed to look up to Elijah, following his lead during Esther's attempt to kill them and looking particularly hurt by Elijah's disappointement of their family. * Elijah is currently unaware that Kol is alive, despite having seen and spoken to him in his new body. See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Help Needed